Aspirin
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: Hoagie's just not having a good day. Stupid migraine. -Hoagie/Abby, with a dash of protective!Abby-


Migraines, Hoagie decided, were completely bogus. Who wanted to spend their Saturday laid up in bed with a metaphorical pot-clanging dwarf in their skull when they could totally be out with their awesome girlfriend? Answer; nobody sane.

He'd already fired off a half-nonsensical text to Abby, cancelling their date, but couldn't bear to look at the bright light of his phone to see if she'd responded. Somewhere downstairs, his grandma was screaming at Tommy. Each shriek drove a painful nail into the already pounding agony between his eyes and he groaned, burying his head beneath his pillow. His mom was out shopping and couldn't tell his loud elder to shut her ungodly lopsided mouth. He burrowed further into the sky blue bedspread, trying to block out his family.

Maybe it was the yelling that covered the door to his room opening. Maybe he'd been totally out of it. Either way, he hadn't heard the squeaky hinges and therefore jumped when a hand landed on his back. Hoagie immediately regretted moving as the action sent a spike of pain through his forehead and he winced.

The visitor made a sympathetic noise and Hoagie groaned inwardly. Appearing weak in front of his girlfriend was definitely not on his list of things to do. Something smashed downstairs and the shouting increased. Hoagie felt tears of pain eke from his eyes. Abby, who had knelt in front of the bed and could make out just a glimpse of his face under the pillow, frowned. Swiftly, she left the room.

He had no idea what she'd done, but the yelling stopped abruptly after about ten minutes. She came back in and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his back and rubbing gentle circles. Hoagie sniffled and grimaced as a flash of more intense pain appeared and left. Abby bit her lip.

Quietly, she shut the blinds to block out the sun and turned off the bedside lamp. She found his phone (blinking with her unread text) and shut that down as well. Then she carefully extracted the pillow from his grasp. He blinked at her in the darkness and she gave him a small smile before reaching for her bag.

Abby handed him two aspirin tablets and a water bottle as he propped himself on his elbow. He accepted them gratefully, downing the medicine without question. She reached over and wiped the tear tracks from his face, placing a questioning finger softly between his eyebrows. He nodded and she sighed in sympathy. She crawled over him silently to the headboard and tugged him gently into her lap. He rested his head against her collar as she traced circles into his temples. It relieved a little of the pain, but not much.

The aspirin kicked in a little while later. Hoagie felt so tired, the dull ache in his skull so very frustrating. Abby pressed a kiss to his hair when she felt him nod off and jerk back to the present. "Go to sleep, baby," she whispered, squeezing his shoulders gently. It was the first thing she'd said at all in the hour she'd been there. Who was he to argue with his personal Florence Nightingale?

Later when he awoke, he'd find his migraine mostly gone, his girlfriend carding her fingers through his hair, his little brother bound and gagged in the living room, and his grandmother asleep in a bowl of tapioca pudding. He decided not to think about it too much.

* * *

><p><em>HEY GUYS. Prepare for a long author's note!<em>

_Concerning the fic: Migraines? Suck. At least Hoagie doesn't get tunnel vision like I do. Also, I like to play break the cutie with Hoags. Sorry, Hoags. At least you've got your awesome ninja girlfriend Abby, right?_

_Concerning me: My profile has a new coat of paint if you'd like to go see that. (Please do.) I miss you crazy kids, but it was grinding just to give you this little drabble. Check out my profile, my poll, and my Twitter for more info. (Did I just plug my pathetic twitter? Yes, yes I did. Haters gon' hate.)_

_Concerning unicorns: They want you to review. Because unicorns are always relevant. Always._

_Love always,_

_Jess_


End file.
